Technologies for increasing the speed of distribution of a web content are disclosed in Non-Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3. In Non-Patent Document 1, a technology for distributing a plurality of web contents on a TCP connection that is established once by a server maintaining the TCP connection with a client for a predetermined period is disclosed. In this way, since there is no need for establishing and cutting off a TCP connection for each content data, high-speed distribution of a web content is realized.
In Non-Patent Document 2, SPDY that improves the distribution speed of a web content in an existing HTTP by configuring integration of TCP connections, push distribution from a server, multiplexed transmission of a request, deletion of a redundant header, and compression of communication data to be essential is disclosed. At this time, by embedding the SPDY in a session layer operating the HTTP, high-speed distribution of a web content is realized without reconfiguring an existing TCP, SSL, or HTTP.
In Non-Patent Document 3, a technology for arranging a reverse proxy called as an edge server on a network, maintaining content data necessary for distribution of a web content or the like as a cache, and communicating with a client using the edge server instead of a server maintaining original content data is disclosed. In this way, an RTT is shortened to be less than that of a case where communication is performed between the original server and the client, and, accordingly, high-speed distribution of a web content is realized.